This invention relates generally to the testing of the operating voltages applied to a television picture tube and particularly to a television receiver and test set voltage analyzer.
There are many instances requiring the analysis and verification of the operating voltages which are applied to a television picture tube. One such instance occurs as the final stage of producing such tubes. Typically after the manufacturing of a color television tube is completed the tube is tested to verify that the electron guns, focusing lens and other operational components within the tube are operational within the required specifications. Typically, the testing is accomplished by inserting the tube into a test set which simulates a television receiver. The test set then applies the focusing, filament and operational voltages to the tube so that the intended operation of the tube in a television receiver is simulated. The failure of the tube to operate properly ordinarily is interpreted as a failure of the tube and the tube is rejected. However, it is quite possible that the test set malfunctioned and failed to place all the required operating voltage onto the tube and an acceptable tube is erroneously rejected. This difficulty can be overcome by the utilization of a voltage analyzing device which verifies the presence of the required operating voltages within the test set.
Another instance in which a device for verifying the presence of the required operating voltages in a television receiver is useful occurs during the diagnosis of a malfunctioning receiver. Frequently when a repairman enters a home to repair an inoperative television receiver, it is impossible for him to determine on site whether the failure has occured with the receiver or the picture. In such instances the repairman must transport the receiver from the site and to a repair facility where sophisticated test equipment is available. Accordingly, the availability of a voltage analyzing device which simulates the television tube could be used to verify the presence of the operating voltages within the receiver. If all the required operating voltages are available the repairman will immediately know that the difficulty lies in the picture tube. Alternatively, it one of the voltages is not available the repairman will immediately know the circuit in which the difficulty lies and in many instances will be able to repair the receiver on the premises and avoid the expense and inconvenience of transporting it to a repair facility.
The instant invention alludes to these disadvantages by the provision of a television receiver and test set voltage analyzer which is used to replace the television picture tube to verify the presence of the proper operating voltages in a television receiver or a test set used for the testing of manufactured picture tubes.